Duncan Barton
Duncan Aron Barton is a main character and the protagonist of "The Hunter and the Four Kings". He is a seventeen year old Hunter and a potential candidate to sit on the Golden Throne as the one that ended the War of Kings. Out of the five stated in the prophecy, he is the only non-highborn. Duncan is portrayed by Calum Kelmer. Biography Duncan was born in Border Town but his family moved into the wild for peace when the civil war began. Duncan was raised by his father to be a hunter while his sister was raised to be a mother, their parents hoped that one day they would venture out and marry others, hoping that the 'Barton Curse' wouldn't return, a curse that previously appeared in most Barton children until Aron, and cause Duncan and Celsay to fall in love. Duncan learned how to survive alongside his father and became handy in both ranged combat with a bow and hand to hand combat with knives and axes in particular. Season 1 "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" Duncan and his father encounter a priest and his servant and save them from rape and murder. After bringing them in and learning about the prophecy, that night Duncan is told he is a blessed candidate to sit on the throne at the end of the war, if he is the one that finishes it. He then defends his house and family against assassins sent to silence the priest. His mother is killed in the attack and his home burned down. His father is also blinded and poisoned in the attack, leaving him severely wounded. "Family Values" Throughout this episode Duncan travels with his sister and dying father, mourning the loss of their mother and home, eventually when his fathers cries of pain and suffering attract wolves he fights them off with his sister but suffers a slash to the arm which drains him of blood through his sleep, by morning he is weak and while hunting he manages to save Avigail Specter from rapists but collapses in her arms due to blood loss. "A Court of the Wise" Duncan wakes up in hospital now healed from his wound, Avigail takes him to her father Issac the wise, King of the East. He teaches Duncan about the prophecy and shows Duncan his first Vision which depicts Issac's death. Issac then asks Duncan to marry his daughter so that he and Avigail will rule over the East after he dies the next day, he also promises Duncan entry to origin city where he can learn the truth behind the Prophecy. This convinces Duncan. "Prophecy" In this episode Duncan marries Avigail but Issac is murdered and Duncan is framed. He is then jailed by Adam Specter. His wife, Avigail, believes he did not kill her father and visits him where they seal their marriage through sex in the dungeon. She is then jailed later after accused of also being a culprit. The two then escape together into the catacombs. "Salt and Blood" In this episode, Duncan learns of the Specters past while escaping with Avigail. He then decides to go after his family to rescue them from the Specters but Avigail who is determined to learn about the prophecy and find her husbands place within it, misleads him to the harbour where she escapes with him on a boat heading the the centre of Tennith: Origin City. "Rangers of the East" In this episode, Duncan and Avigail make a perilous journey down the Scarlet River. During the first night they are raided by insane pirates, when he and Avigail kill them all they find one, dying he goes on about a beast in the water which turned them insane. He then slashes Avigail's arm and Duncan quickly kills him. The Two nervously continue down the river. At one point Duncan thinks he sees something but shrugs it off. After the two make it past the rapids, they reach origin city, proud they made it past the infamous river. "The Paths we Take" Duncan meets Oran and learns of the Prophecy, he learns that the true King would be the one to settle peace on the land at the end of the War to come. However, Duncan asks what if the four Kings unite and settle the peace of their war. Oran corrects him stating that a petty civil war is not the War that is prophesied. Nothing can stop what is to come and that Duncan must seek help from the God who chose him in order to be able to stand a chance. Duncan is shown the alter of the AllGod, the centre of Tennith and the source of all the mysterious energy that surrounds it. Oran explains that when he first created the world, Tyron the AllGod had five children. Sanyeras who is known as the God of Wisdom, Mytha the God of Emotion, Ballas the God of Might, Kendry who is called the God of Life and Dotherax the God of Death and the twin of Kendry. Dotherax was banished at an island south of Tennith and was imprisoned there when he attempted to Usurp, Tyron throne and enslave the people living in Tennith. It took all the Gods together to defeat him. After the War, Tyron became a source of energy incased in the Alter and the other gods ascended to the afterlife. However, many theorise that Dotherax never ascended and is still trapped on the island. Oran then explains to gain a blessing, Duncan must be deemed worthy by a God. He asks how and Oran explains the easiest way is with prayer. Duncan however, looks determined to find another way. "Destiny" Duncan leaves the Monastery promising Oran he would return one day but for now he has to find his family. Oran warns him that he is making a mistake and that his spiritual Journey should start as soon as possible. Duncan then rides away with Avigail as he still doesn't want to be a saviour. Personality Duncan is a good natured young man who is very dedicated to his family. However, he is also very foolish when it comes to danger and can make rash decisions, disregarding the potential consequences, especially under pressure as shown in "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" when he decides to shoot the hand of an assassin holding his mother at knife-point, despite the fact that if he missed his target even by an inch he would certainly kill his mother. Duncan is determined to be a normal person and just wants to live his life out as a hunter. Upon being told he is a candidate for the Throne he quickly shrugs it off, not wanting it. In "Destiny" he leaves the Monastery to find his family declaring their safety more important to him than a prophecy. Killed Victims * White Assassin 1 * White Assassin 3 * Hercules the Unarmed * Several Wolves Appearances Season 1 * "Bows, Bastards and Black Marks" * "Family Values" * "A Court of the Wise" * "Prophecy" * "Salt and Blood" * "Rangers of the East" * "The Paths we Take" * "Destiny" Season 2 * Duncan will Appear in this Season Trivia * Duncan is the only Golden Throne Candidate that isn't highborn, it is hinted that the God's chose him for a different reason as part of the Prophecy. * Duncan is portrayed by Calum Kelmer ** Kelmer is also the first to be credited in the opening sequence and the only cast member to have the 'Starring' label.